parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Balooladdin (1985Movies Style)
Cast: * Aladdin - Baloo (Talespin) * Jasmine - Rebecca Cunningham (Talespin) * Genie - Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Jafar - Scar (The Lion King) * Iago - Lucky (The Jungle Book 2) * Abu - Himself * Magic Carpet - Himself * Sultan - Zummi Gummi (The Gummi Bear Adventures) * Rajah - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) * Cave of Wonders - Himself * Razoul - Red Claw (The Land Before timeTV Series) * Razoul's Guards - Various (The Land Before time) * Peddler - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Prince Achmed - Chief Powahatan (Pocahontas) * Omar Melon Seller - Himself * Farouk Apple Seller - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) * Old Jafar - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Elephant Abu - Himself * Woman at Windows- Himself * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Sailor Moon Sailor Merucry and Sailor Mars * Three Balcony Harem Girls - The Powerpuff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls) * Three Balcony Harem Girls Mother - Miss Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) * Necklace man and Woman - Thesmelves * Fat Ugly Woman - Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon) * Two Hungry Children - Theodore and Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Two men watching Prince Achmed - Themselves * Pot Seller - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Nut Seller - Chip Tracy (Alvin and Chipmunks) * Necklace Seller - Spike Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Fish Seller - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) * Fire Eater - Himself * Boy wanting an apple - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * Laddie Dog Genie - Himself * Rabbit Genie - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) * Dragon Genie - Mushu (Mulan) * Genie's Three Dancing woman - Miss Kitty and her Sisters (The Great Mouse Detective) * Prince Ali - A Bear * Abu's Transfromatiosn - Themselves * Fat Man Genie - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * 75 Golden Camels - Thesmelves * Genie as TV Parede Host Harry - Trusty (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Themselves * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Princess Motana (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Themselves * Leopard Genie - Himself * Goat Genie - Himself * Harem Genie - Jeanette Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * 95 white Persian Monkeys - Thesmelves * 60 Elephant - Themsleves * Lamas - Themselves * Bears and Lions - Themselves * Brass Bands - Themselves * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Super Sp Genie - The Great Prince of Forrest (Bambi) * Teacher Genie - Squidward (Spongebob Squirpants) * Table Lamp Genie - Scrooge Mcduck (Ducktales) * Submarine Genie - Himself * Bee Genie - Himself * One of Flamingos - Zazu (The Lion King) * Gigantic Genie - Claw (Kimba the White Lion) * Rajah as Cub - Himself * Abu - Himself * Snake Jafar - Himself * Cheerleader Genie - Themseles * Genie jafar - Himself Gallery: Baloo TaleSpin.png|Baloo as Aladdin Rebecca Cunningham-2.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Princess Jasmine Adult Kovu-0.png|Adult Kovu as Genie Zummi Gummi.png|Zummi Gummi as Sultan Scar Screaming You Won't Get a Sniff Without Me.jpg|Scar as Jafar Genie Jafar.png|Genie Jafar as Himself Category:1985Movies